Muerto
|name = |kanji = ムエルト |romaji = Mueruto |race = Arrancar |birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |weight = 170lbs |eyes = White |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = None |occupation = None |previous occupation = None |team = Himself |previous team = None |partner = None |previous partner = None |base of operations = Hueco Mundo |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = None |status = Active |signature skill = Vacío }} Muerto (ムエルト Mueruto Spanish for Dead or Dead Man) is a Vasto Lorde who lives in isolation in Hueco Mundo. He innitially claims to despise Arrancar for an unknown reason, however after being knocked aside by Ami Endo he chooses to become one. After his transformation, he refers to himself as "Hypocrite". Appearance Muerto is tall and thin, though his body fits human proportions. He wears what appears to be a kind of robe made of white fabric resembling the one worn by Ulquiorra in his initial Resurreccion, an oddity among Hollows. His mask wraps around his entire head and is completely smooth on the front, though has three small ridges on the back. His irises and sclera are both white, which has the effect of unnerving those who meet his gaze. After becoming an Arrancar, he gains medium length messy black hair, and his eyes change color, becoming a light teal rather than white. His Mask Remains are the lower half of his Mask, wraping around his lower face, extending from the bottom of his jaw to over his nose. His Hollow Hole is small and located in the dead center of his neck. Personality Muerto is very solemn, and he rarely even stands up, prefering to simply sit still and wait out eternity. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Muerto's spiritual power is monstriously large, seemingly casting a blanket over Hueco Mundo. It is white in color, and is described as "feeling solid" when in Muerto's vicinity. His reitsu is so dense in fact that it hinders Flash Step and Sonido in his presence. Sonido Master: '''As a Vasto Lorde Muerto can use an extremely fast Sonido. '''Cero: As a Vasto Lorde, Muerto can use an incredibly powerful Cero, which he fires from his left hand. It is white with a black outline. *'Cero Oscuras: '''Muerto can use the incredibly powerful Cero Oscuras. Using it inverts the colors of his regular Cero, meaning it is black with a white outline '''Insantanious Regeneration: '''As a Hollow Muerto has a powerful healing factor that allows him to recover from all but the most devistating attacks. '''Vacío '(空 Spanish for Emptiness): Muerto holds out his right hand and focuses his energy into his palm, which creates a small black orb roughly half the size of a baseball with a white outline. He then fires the orb, and whatever it connects with is "erased" and fades out of existance. Those with strong Spiritual Power can resist this however, and are mearly drained of their power and faint. Using it drains him however, and as a result Muerto only uses it when his opponent is able to survive his other attacks. Zanpakuto Fantasma (ファンタッスマー Fantassumā Spanish for Ghost) is Muerto's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a three foot long Greatsword with a foot wide silver blade and straight gold handguard with a long gold hilt with a simple cicular pomel. On one side of the blade the phrase "Abandonar la Esperanza" (Abandon Hope in Spanish) is engraved, while the other side bears "Olvídate de tus Sueños" (Forget Your Dreams in Spanish). Muerto wears it slung across his back. *'Telekinetic Control:' Muerto can telekinetically control Fantasma while it is sealed. Normally he does this to recover it if it is seperated from him, however he can use it to attack as well, causing the blade to fly into an enemy from behind. Resurreccion: Muerto's Resurreccion is activated with the release phrase "Rise from your Coffin". Unlike most Resurreccion, Muerto's has very minor effects on him, similar to Harribel's and Starrk's. When used his arms turn black and grow a layer of short fine fur, and his fingers elongate into claws, destroying the sleeves of his robe in the process (though they are shown to reform when he seals his Resurreccion). His Mask Fragment cracks and the center part over the front of his jaw falls away, revealing his teeth are pointed while his irises turn white. His actual Zanpakuto remains relatively uneffected, the width of the blade simply becoming thinner by half a foot, as well as the engravings disappearing, streaks of gold replacing them along the length of the blade. *'Vacio Barrage:' While in Resurreccion Muerto can fire an arc of energy by swinging his sword that breaks into a barrage of Vacio orbs. The numbers are so many he can potentially erase an entire battle field and the armies on it in a matter of seconds. Trivia *Muerto's theme is stated as being One Reason by DWB Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Hollow Category:Under Construction